Hell in the Hotsprings
by MaryLynetteluvswriting
Summary: Random story based of The Game Has Begun. Lynette and Ed are given the order to stay as bodyguards with Mustang as they visit a hotsprings resort in Xing, and of course they bring Katya and Al. But, alcohol seems to sneak into both girls drinks as they spend luxury time at the hotsprings. So, of course, with their unusual attitude, someone is bound to notice! EdXOC, AlXOC


**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. WARNING: SPOILERS DON'T READ UNLESS YOU'VE WATCHED THE FULL FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST BROTHERHOOD! P.S. Al has his body back.**

"ED! ED! ED~" I called, "PYRO HAS A MISSION FOR US~"

"What now?" Ed said, annoyed he was taken from the book he had his nose in. I sat on the edge of the bed he was laying across.

"President Pyro-maniac Full-of-himself assigned us a mission!"

"What is it?"

"ITS SO SUPER AMAZING~ WE GET TO ACT AS BODYGUARDS TO PRESIDENT PYRO AT THE HOTSPRINGS IN XING~ WOOHOOO!" I cheered. Ed looked at me, intrigued.

"Why is Mustang going to the hotsprings in Xing? And why is he dragging us along?"

"He is going to discuss matters I don't care enough to find out about with the new emperor of Xing, and so they need us to guard the meeting. President Pyro might be very powerful, but we're backup. We're mostly for show, though. BUT I TALKED TO PRESIDENT PYRO AND HE SAID WE WOULD GET TO GO IN THE HOTSPRINGS! WOOHOOO!"

"Oh. What about Al and Katya?"

"President Pyro also told me they could come."

"Come where?" I heard Katya say as she and Al entered the apartment. They had gone to get some cat food for our new cat, a white fluffy kitty with ice blue eyes which I named 'Frosty Jr.'. I was sure it wasn't my original cat, because under certain circumstances, it kinda…. Left…. *sniff* Anyway, Katya and Al set the food down by the door and approached us.

Ed opened his mouth to answer but before he could, I interrupted.

"We were assigned a mission to come with President Mustang to some hot springs in Xing where he'll discuss trading and politics with the new emperor." I stated happily. Ed stared at me, probably surprised my explanation didn't involve either unicorns or gore. Katya and Al were surprised, looking at me as if I were someone else.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE GAPING LIKE RETARDED FISH OUT OF WATER, PACK YOUR STUFF! PRESIDENT PYRO-MANIAC FULL-OF-HIMSELF RARELY GIVES US A CHANCE LIKE THIS! I WANT TO SEE IF THEY REALLY DO HAVE DRAGONS IN XING~" I half sang half commanded, causing everyone else to sigh. _Yep, I was me alright._

~

We waited in Central Command, our luggage ready by our sides. Ed and I were walking through the building to find President Pyro.

"It's been so long, hasn't it?" I said nostalgically. It has: It's been a very long time, a few years. Ed looked at me with a raised eyebrow as I pointed to a faded door we were about to pass.

"I remember when I was surrounded by these huge, buff men in the State Exam," I chuckled, "And I was scared to death, especially since the old Fuhrer came to see me himself." A smile crept on to Ed's face.

"When we found you in the alleyway a few hours after meeting you…"

"You scared the shit outta me," We laughed as I said that.

"And when we dragged you to our apartment."

"Kidnapped, more like," I interjected. Ed grinned.

"And when we were in the hospital together," I grinned back.

"And when you brought Katya here," He said. I laughed at the memory.

"Its been a long time," I chuckled, glancing at Ed, before muttering under my breath, "Longer for me to fall." Ed caught it, and looked at me questioningly.

"Fall?" I shook my head at his question, smiling. But even after all these years, Ed was dense, so he didn't know what I meant.

"Its nothing." I said as we arrived at the door to the President's office. I got all excited when I knocked on the door, and we were let in. Well, I barged in while Ed inched after me.

"MUSTANG!" I yelled, hopping up to his desk where President Pyro sat, smiling at me.

"Hi, Lynette," He chuckled. I grinned real big.

"President Mustang," I saluted with my right hand as Ed stopped next to me, copying my salute.

"I assume you have everything?" President Pyro said. I nodded happily.

"Yep, Al and Katya are guarding it now."

"Good, let's go."

"Mustang?" I asked, knocking on his door. He let me in, and I saw he was done unpacking, and dressed in casual wear.

We had arrived at the hotspring, and were given our rooms. Except, with Ed, Al, Katya and I's rooms, we found a little….Odd.

"Yeah?"

"Is there any reason Ed and I are sharing a room? And Al and Katya?" I asked suspiciously, resisting the urge to blush. Mustang smirked at me as he sat on his bed.

"My guard dogs need to be close to me, so why not share a room?"

"You're making this hard for me."

"I'm making it easy!" Mustang retorted, rolling his eyes. He was always like this with me, like a meddling older brother. But of course he knew about my little crush on Ed. So, I think he made it his duty to help me. Not that I didn't trust him or anything. Mustang was awesome, and being the new President of Amestris, he was POWERFUL.

"You're just like Hughes," I sighed.

"He would've just handcuffed you together is he had come with us." Mustang pointed out. I sighed again, knowing he was right.

"Still, you know I'm not going to do anything."

"That promise to yourself?"

"I TOLD YOU ABOUT THAT?!" I exclaimed._ Not even Katya, the one who I confide everything in, knows about that. Since when did Mustang know?_

"Yes. You did."

"Crap."

"You know it'll eventually happen. Hey, kid, everyone breaks rules."

"Well before you knew me, I was the straightest page in the rule book."

"Lynette, don't lie. You don't lie very well."

"The first time I lied to you, you didn't know the difference."

"Because I just met you. Now, run along to your room."

"I swear to gate, if you set up anything more, I'm gonna _murder_ you."

"I brought you here for extra protection, not for murdering me."

"You're such a moron it'll happen one of these days.  
"You have some time. The meeting is tomorrow night, so tonight you can get a chance to use the hot springs." Mustang raised an eyebrow as I saluted.

"Well, sir, sorry for bothering you. I will be leaving. Have a good night and see you tomorrow, sir President Pyro-Maniac," I said formally, holding back from laughing as Mustang got pissed off.

"Don't call me that."

"Aww~ well, goodnight, annoying but awesome President. You forgot to give me a hug today."

"Ed would've glared daggers at me if I did," He chuckled as I playfully hit his shoulder. I hugged him tightly before he patted my head.

"Yes, have a _VERY_ good night, Lynette," Mustang smirked. I scrunched my nose as him as I pulled away from the hug.

"See you tomorrow, PYRO!" I said, cackling, before quickly escaping out the door, narrowly avoiding a tongue of flame that flicked my way.

~

"Katya?" I called, peeking my head into their room. I saw Katya sitting on her bed, next to Al, talking casually.

"Lynette? What did Roy say?" Katya asked. I couldn't help but turn red in the face.

"Many things, he said very many things," I mumbled, coming over to them. The both grinned at each other. Of course they knew about my crush. By now I was surprised no one told Ed.

"Ohh~ He's smart with your arrangement~" Katya sang, "Just let me be your royal bridesmaid~" I knew just how to counter that.

"Yes, he was smart with _ALL_ the arrangements~" I half sang, half retorted, "And we should have a double wedding~ With both-" Katya cut me off by hastily covering my mouth with her hand.

"Mmmhmm!" My voice was muffled. Al looked at Katya curiously.

"You have a crush…..?" He said, hiding his jealousy extremely well. Katya blushed.

"YES! HER CRUSH IS," I yelled, avoiding her hand.

"WELL YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON," She said at the same time, but was cut off by Ed entering the room.

"You both have crushes…..?" Ed asked hesitantly. Katya and I glared at each other, pointing accusingly before yelling simultaneously, "HER CRUSH IS ACTUALLY," But before we could reveal, we tackled eachother, clamping the others mouth shut. Ed and Al sweatdropped, watching us struggle.

We eventually got up and brushed ourselves off, facing the brothers.

"I'll give a hint who my crush is to them if you do too," I offered Katya. She grumbled, blushing, but nodded. Both the brothers leaned in, staring intently at us. We both looked back at them.

"It applies to you two too. You tell us one hint. Equivalent Exchange." We said together, making the boys sigh and nod. I volunteered to go first.

"Mine," I said cautiously, "Is someone I see a lot." I stood back smugly, happy I could come up with a hint vague enough to not give it away but detailed enough that it didn't concern a lot of people. I nodded slightly at Katya.

"Alright, mine," She said, with the same amount of caution, "Is…. Someone I'd risk my life for," She said, sighing in relief. Safe hint. We high-fived and turned to the brothers.

"Mine," Al started, gulping, "Is…..Um…. Someone with blonde hair." I could see Katya fuming, probably thinking about Winry, when in fact, Al had already confided in me it was Katya herself. She had blonde hair, too, but it was more of a dirty blonde. I bit my lip on a snicker. I knew Katya's and Al's crush, Katya knew mine, and Al knew mine and Ed's. Now, everyone was staring at Ed intently, more interested than in anyone else's hint.

"Mine is….Um… Is someone I've known for a quite a while." Ed gulped. I was the one fuming now. I was 99.8% sure it was Winry. I mean, they ended up together in the anime anyway. Should I be surprised? Not really. Was I envious? _DAMN RIGHT!_

Katya and I both hugged eachother, a dejected aura hovering around us, the boys sweatdropping.

I suddenly faced the boys.

"Mustang said we can use the hotsprings tonight since the meeting is tomorrow night," I conveyed his message. The boys nodded as I pushed Katya toward her luggage.

"Get a change of clothes, we're going to the women's bath," I said, giving the boys a black look.

"If you dare," I drawled threateningly, "Even take one look in the women's bath, I will _hammer_ your arms to the wall with nails, _cut_ off your legs, _skin_ you alive, then take each of your organs out _torturously_ until you _die_. _Got it_?" Both the Elrics paled and gulped, nodding hastily as I nodded back.

"Good. Now, we're going. Oh, and take my warning seriously. I meant every word," I said cheerfully as Katya grabbed her stuff. That was more of a threat than a warning…. The brothers thought as I dragged Katya out of the room and into the one Ed and I shared to get my stuff.

~

"Ahh, this is soo nice," I breathed, letting the steam caress my face as I leaned back on the rocks.

There were actually quite a few different kinds of hot springs here. Some for healing and diseases, some for relaxation, and for the women there was even one for smooth skin! We chose that one, and man, was it perfect!

"I know, I wish I could stay in here forever," Katya said. I blew air out my nose.

"The smoke in my face feels kind of weird though."

"True. But steam is good for your skin."

"If so, I'm going to be beautiful after this."

"You kidding? We're already gorgeous," Katya teased, and we both laughed.

"So… Who do you think Al likes?" I asked. Katya's fumes blended in with the steam.

"Winry."

"Al? Like Winry? Pshh, I think they're more like brother and sister," I laughed bitterly,

"If anyone likes Winry, it's Ed. Remember? In Brotherhood Ed asks Winry to wait for him in the end? My crush is _DOOMED_. Not like I was going to do anything anyway." Katya gave me a blank look.

"You and I both know you would do something. Forget about your issue with romance, just take a shot."

"I…. Don't want to. I don't want to fight, I just want Ed to choose who makes him happy. If Winry does, so be it." I sighed. Katya stared at me intensely, and it was starting to make me feel uncomfortable.

"What?"

"You don't have a crush on Ed."

"And…..?"

"You're in love with him."

"…"

"Hahaha! You broke your own rules!"

"WHAT?!"

"HAHAHA!"

"Well….. You must love Al then!"

"WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?!"

"HA! I KNEW IT!" But after that we let the subject drop, not knowing who might be eavesdropping on our conversation. We talked about random subjects until we started to feel dizzy, and then got out.

We were now sitting on the porch overlooking the hot spring, dipping our feet in the water, wrapped in soft white robes.

One of the women who worked at the hot spring came by to offer us some drinks to re-hydrate ourselves. I took a red glass bottle while Katya took a green one, and the lady disappeared back into the building.

"Cheers!" I toasted, raising my glass. Katya clinked hers against mine and grinned at me.

"Bottoms up?"

"Of course!" We linked our arms together and put our bottles to our mouths, gulping down the liquid, which surprisingly burned my throat. Must be some kind of mineral water, I thought distantly, finishing the bottle. We set our bottles down, and looked at each other oddly.

"Mine tasted weird," Katya said. I nodded.

"Mine was really_ strong_," I said, puckering my lips.

"Mine wasn't that strong, but it tasted weird." Katya said. I shrugged.

"Let's get back to our rooms, mkay?" I said. My vision started to blur slightly as I got up, going in and out of focus. I helped Katya up and we both slowly made our way to the changing rooms.

~

"Lynette?" Ed asked as I stumbled into our room in my PJs.

"Mhm?" I said, looking lazily at Ed. He observed me questioningly as I thumped down next to him on the bed, laying across it.

"Are you alright?" He asked. I held my head between my hands.

"No," I drawled unhappily. Ed sniffed me, then pulled me closer to him, holding my face in his hands as he leaned close to me and sniffed again.

"Alcohol," He muttered as I started tearing up.

"I don't deserve to live." I said, a melancholic aura surrounding me as I sat in the corner of the room, growing mushrooms on my head. Ed sweat dropped.

Just then, Al burst into the room, looking distressed.

"There's something wrong with Katya," He cried nervously. Ed sighed.

"Lynette over there reeks of alcohol," Ed said, pointing to me, huddled in the corner muttering about how worthless I was. Al sweat dropped.

"They're drunk?! How did they get enough alcohol?"

"I don't know! How is Katya?"

"She's laughing crazily."

"….So she's like Lynette is normally?"

"Yep."

"Oh god."

"What about Lynette?"

"She's crying to herself and telling herself all the reasons how she's useless to the world."

"…Yep they're drunk alright." Al said, "We should go tell Mustang!"

"This is one of the only times I'll actually agree on telling him anything." Ed muttered as the brothers exited the room and went next door to Mustang's room.

"Mustang!" Ed said, knocking loudly on the door.

"What?" Came Mustang's reply as he opened his door to look at the Elrics with raised eyebrows. Al opened his mouth to say something but Ed quickly interjected.

"Katya and Lynette came back drunk." Ed stated bluntly, causing Mustang's eyes to widen. He blinked.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!"

~

Katya was the first one to be investigated. Mustang marched into Al and Katya's room with Ed and Al right behind him, spotting Katya running around the room laughing crazily. He sweat dropped as he grabbed Katya's arrm, holding her back.

"Fullmetal, restrain her," He ordered, and, courtesy of Ed, Katya was soon tied down in handcuffs that were bonded to the wood floor. Katya stared at them, then burst out in another round of insane laughter.

"Ed, Al," Mustang said, "For future reference, here's something to learn. When different people get drunk, they react in different ways, all which are not normal. Katya, as you can see, is a hysterical drunk," Mustang pointed to Katya, who was still laughing. Ed and Al sweat dropped as Mustang knelt down and sniffed.

"She consumed beer. Luckily, one of the weaker alcoholic drinks, with usually contains 3-5% alcohol. It'll wear off in a few hours, if she doesn't fall asleep by then." Mustang said, standing up. "Just be careful, because she might try to kiss you…" Mustang muttered under his breath, but Al caught it and blushed.

"Al, take care of her while we go see Lynette," Ed instructed, leaving the room with Mustang.

~

"What was Lynette acting like when she came back?" Mustang asked while they headed over to the room Ed and I shared.

"She was crying and talking about how she was useless." Ed said. Mustang paled as he rushed into the room.

"THAT'S ONE OF THE WORST KINDS OF DRUNKS!" Mustang yelled, disappearing behind our door. Ed followed just to find Mustang restraining me, while a blade glinted in my hand.

"RESTRAIN HER!" Mustang ordered harshly and Ed didn't hesitate to do as he was told. I was pinned to the wall by wooden handcuffs, just like Katya. Mustang pulled the blade out of my hand and faced Ed.

"She's a depressed drunk!" Mustang exclaimed. "Those kind of drunks are dangerous to themselves, especially if they've had too much alcohol." Mustang sniffed me and sighed exasperatedly.

"SHE REEKS OF VODKA!" Mustang exclaimed in alarmed, "A HARDCORE ALCOHOLIC DRINK!" Ed was very alarmed at this point.

"How much alcohol is in vodka?"

"There is usually 35-50%. That'll take till tomorrow to wear off, and she can expect a major hangover. This is a disaster…." Mustang muttered, while I started crying again.

"I'm such a disaster!" I sobbed. Mustang glanced at me then back at Ed.

"I don't think I trust you to take care of her." Mustang narrowed his eyes. Ed did the same.

"I don't either."

"I'm the adult here."

"I'm the one sharing a room with her."

"I've known her for longer."

"She likes me better."

"Yeah right."

"I get hugs from her."

"I do too."

"She trusts me with who her crush is."

"She trusts me with her life."

"But not who her crush is."

"WILL BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUT THE HELL UP?! A LADY IS CRYING HERE!" I yelled at them through my tears. They were torn between sweat dropping and being intimidated. Mustang glared at Ed, who in turn glared back.

"Mustang," I breathed, hanging my head, "It's alright. I'm not thaaaat drunk…." I blew a hair out of my face to look Mustang in the eye. I lifted the corner of my mouth in a tiny smile.

"Fine. But Ed, if you try anything on her," Mustang threatened, with a black look (He influenced me~) "I will personally show you the flames of hell." Ed gulped as Mustang gave him one more black look before exiting the room. I was hanging from the handcuffs, my face to the floor. Ed released me and caught me before I hit the ground.

"This is my confessional, I'm a lost cause, nobody can save my soul…." I moped, hugging Ed tightly. He rolled his eyes and carried me to the only bed in the room and set me down.

"I don't deserve to live.." I mumbled, "I should be ashamed to love someone… My love is a curse… I'm sorry." Ed was dumbstruck for a moment, before smirking slightly. I can get her crush out of her this way… He thought evilly.

"Who do you have a crush on?"

"I'm too ashamed to admit my disgusting feelings."

"It's okay, you can tell me."

"I'm going to go to hell for loving someone with the putrid being I am…"

"You're not disgusting!"

"….. You think?"

"Yes."

"You'll hate me."

"No, I could never hate you."

"Well, admitting I love someone, I will betray myself." I muttered, my eyes tearing up once again. Drunk people where actually surprisingly honest, and I was no exception.

"How?" Ed asked. I shook my head, burying it in a pillow.

"The voices say not to tell." I said, and Ed sweat dropped.

"_Voices?"_

"Memories."

"Oh." Ed sighed, knowing this would take a while. _She must've set up some serious personal barriers…_ He thought, _Geez, she's hard to crack…_

"Ignore them. They don't matter. You can tell me." He ordered.

"The voices will be angry~"

"Just talk." I sat up and looked Ed straight in the eyes, staring him down.

"I…..l-love…." I said, closing my eyes and bracing myself. _This is going to be a letdown, just like all the others_, A voice told me. _He's gonna hate you like all the others,_ another voice said. _He's going to betray you to be with Winry,_ yet another voice said. _You're gonna be broken beyond repair this time~_ All three sang together. Tears streaked down my face, but I took a deep breath.

"You love….who?" Ed asked nervously.

"I wont act on it. It's a love I'm going to try to forget, so don't hate me."

"WHO?!"

"I love you, Ed."

~

Meanwhile, with Katya and Al…

"Hey Al," Katya giggled, staggering drunkenly as Al led her over to the bed.

"Yes?"

"Since when were you in a human body?" She laughed at herself, leaving Al to sweat drop.

"Since two years ago.." He reminded Katya, who cracked up.

"Aww~ I can't call you armor boy anymore~" She pouted, jumping into the bed and hugging the pillow. Al sweat dropped again. She was crazy.

"My knight in shining armor~ But he no longer had the armor~" She sang, making Al blush slightly.

"What do you mean?" He asked hesitantly. Katya glanced at him, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. She sat up and clapped her hands.

"STORY TIME!" She said, making Al sigh and raise his eyebrows at her.

"What have I gotten myself into…" He mumbled as Katya jumped up to her feet.

"Once upon a time~" She sang, spreading her arms out wide.

"There where two boys, who had a horrible past. They both became knights, but the oldest worked for the king. They were powerful, the brothers, and one day, a girl appeared. She was a very powerful girl, and had turned in criminals. One of the knights in charge met with the girl, who also wanted to become a knight. The higher up knight had the eldest brother report in the next day to meet the powerful girl, with the younger brother. They became good friends, and through much difficulties, the brothers got what they were searching for. The girl's friend appeared, and they all became friends, living through adventures. But the youngest knight, the kindest knight, lost his armor in favor of a human body, but always saved the powerful girl's friend. The powerful girl, who quarreled a lot with the eldest brother, eventually fell in love with him. She refused to admit it, to herself and others, but it was true. And, around that time, the friend fell in love too. Happy ever after~" Katya ended the story. Al looked at Katya curiously, as he realized the story was about them. The older brother was Ed, the younger was Al, the powerful girl was me, and the friend was Katya. That left him to wonder: who was Katya in love with? And since when has my crush developed into love?

"What do you mean the powerful girl was in love? Wasn't it just a crush?" Al asked, deciding it was easier to get information about me.

"She was in love. Oh! I forgot to mention a part," Katya said in a giggly sheepish way.

"The brothers were best friends with a princess. They grew up together, and were very close. This princess was beautiful, with her nice pure blonde hair, and striking blue eyes. The powerful girl knew about this, and she was a bit jealous. But when she read a story about a knight falling in love with a princess, it broke her heart. No matter what book she read, the knight was always a little in love with the princess. So, she gave up. She had grown to love him so much that all she wanted was for him to be happy, so she didn't burden him with that knowledge, although it was crushing her inside. She was willing to break herself to make him happy. That means she loves him." Katya said. While she was telling that, she sobered a little. But what she said shocked Al. Winry must've been the princess. That means I had been carrying that the whole time. Al was sure to have a talk with his brother about that. Why was I hurting myself when I didn't need to?

"What about the powerful girl's friend? Who was she in love with?" Al asked curiously. Katya giggled a little bit and put a finger to her mouth.

"Don't tell Al, okay?" She whispered secretively, making Al sweat drop. She's still drunk, alright.

"Okay. I won't," He said. Katya pulled him close to whisper in his ear.

"Her friend was in love with the youngest brother," She whispered, pulling away and leaving Al red as a tomato.

"You love me?'  
"Of course~ Drunk people like me don't lie~"

"Seriously?"

"Yes. I love you~"

~

Both brothers raced out of their rooms, bumping into each other as they were dashing to Mustang's door, knocking hard on it.

"MUSTANG! DO DRUNK PEOPLE LIE?!" They shouted simultaneously. The door opened to reveal Mustang, glaring daggers at them.

"What?"

"SHE SAID SHE LOVED ME!" The brothers exclaimed simultaneously, before looking at each other.

"I knew it," They both muttered, then looked at each other in surprise.

"YOU KNEW IT ALL ALONG, DIDN'T YOU?!" They accused at each other. Mustang sighed.

"Drunk people are actually people at their most vulnerable state, so they don't lie for the most part." Mustang said, making both brothers choke on air. He glared at them before slamming the door in their faces.

"LET THEM SLEEP!" He yelled. Both Elrics looked at each other, sighed, and went back to their respective rooms to find both girls asleep, dreaming peacefully.

Oh, we were going in for an awkward morning.

~

"UGH I HATE THIS WORLD." Those were the first words out of my mouth as I sat up, my head pounding as I winced. It was then I noticed I was in bed, tucked in the sheets. I rubbed my eyes to find Ed was kneeling on the ground next to the bed, his head laying on his arms that rested on the edge of the bed. Despite my aching head, I smiled. He was absolutely adorable, his vulnerable sleeping face so relaxed. I slowly climbed out of bed, making sure not to wake Ed up. Once out of bed, I pulled the covers over him, and snatched my clothes to leave and get changed into my uniform.

I met Katya in the bathroom a little ways down the hall, who looked like a zombie.

"Headache too?" I asked.

"Little."

"Tired?"

"YES." And I could tell, with the bags under her eyes. I sighed and patted her back as we both walked to the sink. The bathroom was still wonderful, and it reminded me of some historical Japanese manga. It was like a bamboo palace.

I turned on warm water and splashed some on my face, waking myself up. Katya did the same, and I think both of us were feeling a tiny bit better.

"Is it just me, or do you also feel like something happened last night?" I asked, the headache dulling slightly. Katya shrugged.

"Kind of… Let's ask when Ed and Al wake up." She said, stretching. I stretched, too, and yawned widely. We changed into our own clothes and went out, and into our rooms to check up on the boys.

"Hey, sleepy head," I whispered, nudging Ed's shoulder, "Wake up." He yawned and blinked before focusing on me.

"Welcome back to the hell we call Earth." I said, patting Ed's head as I stood up. I brushed off my uniform and made sure I looked presentable. I looked at Ed, who scrambled to his feet, blushing slightly. I grabbed his arm and pulled him along with me as I sat on the bed.

"What are you doing?" He asked in a nervous voice. I laughed.

"Re braiding your hair, silly," I said, taking out the hair tie that was tangled in his hair. Before he could protest, I ran my hands through it and started separating it into three parts. I then braided it evenly and neatly, quickly finishing and letting go of Ed.

"There. Now, I have a question," I said as Ed got up. He looked at me strangely and asked, "What?"

"Do you know if anything happened last night? Katya and I feel like we're forgetting something…" I trailed off. Ed's face lit up red as he approached the open door, but I quickly stopped him.

"What happened?" I demanded. He looked stubborn.

"Well, you professed your love for your dear ex-midget," Mustang drawled, and I spun around to find him behind me, smirking. My face was priceless.

"SHUT UP~" I sang nervously, covering Mustang's mouth, "LALALALALA~ Haha Ed don't pay attention to him, he didn't say anything…" Mustang sighed, irritated, before pushing me in the room and shutting the door. I silently cursed.

"So it's not true?" Ed asked with a poker face. I stared at him blankly.

"I told you that?"

"You were drunk."

"…I knew the drink that lady gave us tasted funny."

"…"

"What? I didn't do it on purpose."

"But was it the truth?" Ed asked, walking closer to me. I backed up until I hit the door, and he stared me down, making me feel trapped.

"Um…Uh….Eh…" I stuttered, failing in my attempt not to blush. Ed got even closer until he was just inches away. It was now I realized Ed was actually taller than me. Mustang was right, he was no longer a midget.

"Well?" He demanded. I gulped.

"If I say yes, what will you do?" I asked. He grinned and cupped my chin with a hand, leaning in so our faces were just centimeters away.

"Say it," He whispered, his breath hitting my face. It smelled minty and fresh, no morning breath or anything. I bit my lip.

"I think I love," I started, but was cut off my knocking on the door. We both jumped away, startled.

"Yes?"

"Mustang wants you." We both sighed, mine in relief and Ed's in irritation. He pulled me to him suddenly and pecked me on the lips before opening the door and going to the bathroom to change in clothes that suddenly appeared in his hands. Katya stood outside the door, smirking at me.

"Did I disturb you?"

"Keep your nose in your own damn business."

"He kissed you already?"

"…. Since when where you a mind reader?"

"Since I got kissed before you."

"Really? I CALL BEST MAID!"

"Idiot…. Mustang wants you."

"Fine. But I'm still going to be the best maid."

"I'm going to be yours first."

"NUH UH!"

"YEAH HUH!

"NUH UH!"

"…..Lynette?"

"What…?"

"SPONTANIOUS NINJA ATTACK!" She yelled as ninjas appeared in the room.

We kicked their asses and lived happily ever after.

THE FLIPPING END.

~

**…..THAT WAS AWESOME. TOOK ME SOO LONG, BUT THIS IS A RANDOM STORY BASED OFF MY OTHER FANFIC, THE GAME HAD BEGUN. Okay no more caps. I loved it! It was really fun to write, and I hoped you all enjoyed it!**

**Please review and thanks for reading!**

**-MaryLynetteluvswriting**


End file.
